Because You Loved Me
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Rachel is declined from NYADA and Finn breaks up with her. She thinks all is lost, but help from her best friend helps her pick up the fragments of her life. Hummelberry. Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Quam…


Because You Loved Me

**Rachel is declined from NYADA and Finn breaks up with her. She thinks all is lost, but help from her best friend helps her pick up the fragments of her life. Hummelberry. Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Quam…**

Rachel sat alone in the library, staring blankly at a book labelled _**50 Greatest Broadway Hits **_that Will had persuaded the librarian to purchase for their National championship hopes. Out of all of their competitions, they had only performed one number from a musical, which incidentally was Rachel's choosing of_** Don't Rain On My Parade.**_ Thinking of that song triggered a few tears that rolled down her cheek like they would a window. For the simple fact that just three days ago, she had tore open her NYADA letter to find nothing but heartbreak and rejection.

_**Dear Miss Rachel Berry, **_

_**Thank you for applying to New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Having revised your application form and the aftermath of your audition process we have come to a decision. Unfortunately, you have not been accepted into the school. **_

_**Commiserations, **_

_**Madam Carmen Tibideaux **_

As soon as Rachel had perused its contents at least nine times to ensure that she was reading it correctly, she was sent into a spiralling pit of depression. All of her Broadway dreams were vanquished. Her fifteen years of singing one of her favourite songs of all time came to no avail. She had been rejected. When she arrived home, she locked herself in her room, and opened up her iTunes. She selected a playlist called: _**Sad Music, **_which included songs from _**The Way We Were, Funny Girl and the Phantom of the Opera. Don't Cry For Me Argentina **_came on and Rachel didn't even have the energy or enthusiasm to sing along it. Normally, she would be belting the notes like she was performing on Broadway, but today, she didn't feel like singing. She buried her head into her fluffy pillow and sobbed. Her whole entire future down the drain. The steely determination in her eyes before her audition was lost. Even though she had to face everybody in school the next day, her main worry was her future. She didn't think she could walk around the busy, loud streets of New York. Her rejection from NYADA would loom over her like a fog wherever she went. Staying in Lima wasn't an option either. Lima held nothing for her apart from show choir. Soon, Rachel would be done with show choir and have nothing in Ohio.

As she would find out in school the next day, she wouldn't even have Finn.

Rachel looked unsurprisingly sleep deprived as she waddled down the halls of McKinley High. She passed her Biology lab and arrived at the choir room. Glee Club. Every other day, she'd be the first one present, sat bolt upright on the front row with a dazzling smile plastered perpetually on her face, eager to sing. On this particular day, she didn't get inside the choir room. A stumbling Finn approached her and took her hand. She assumed her wanted to make out in a closet and was about to halt his advances until he spoke.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Finn spoke quietly.

"Okay, speak." Rachel urged.  
"Rachel, I'm breaking up with you." Rachel gasped and looked confused.

"Is this because of my NYADA rejection? Do you not think I'm worthy enough or something?" She babbled.

"No. The exact opposite. You're going to go to New York. You are, trust me. You don't have to get into that school to be on Broadway, Rach. You give them one audition where you sing for them and you'll knock them dead. I don't want to hold you down. I didn't get in to the Actor's Studio either, so I'm not going to New York. I'm going to LA with Puck." Finn explained.

"Wait, no. I love you. You have to stay with me!" Rachel said.

"No, stop Rach. I can't. I love you too, but…I can't. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be hard! It can be very simple. Stay." Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel! I'm done talking about this. I'm breaking up with you and that's final." Finn walked away.

"FINN! Wait! Please! Please don't leave me. Please." She whispered and ran.

Rachel didn't know where she was headed, but she ended up behind a closed door in the girl's bathroom. She slumped to the floor and cried. She thanked Barbra that there was a roll of tissue paper in the stall with her. She blew her nose and continued to cry heavily, uncaring of who may have entered the room. A door closed and she sniffled.

"Rachel?" An all too familiar voice called.

"Kurt!" Rachel hollered from the behind the door. Kurt opened the door to the stall and found Rachel sitting there.

"Oh, Rach." He said and helped her to a standing position.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're here. I just need someone." She replied.

"Come on, cry it out." Kurt ushered her closer and she nearly buried her face into his jacket but stopped.  
"Wait…isn't that your new Alexander McQueen?" Rachel asked.

"I really don't care. You need me, I'm here." Kurt said simply back. Rachel collapsed into Kurt's arms and wept sorrowfully whilst trying to explain what happened.

"F-F-Finn broke u-up w-with m-me, K-Kurt. And I got rejected from NYADA, so m-my l-life is o-over." She spluttered.

"No, Rachel Berry, it is not. You have me, Blaine and the rest of Glee. Hell, even Santana was worried about where you were." Kurt laughed.

"You have an amazing career in front of you. Trust me. See, I didn't get in NYADA either and sure I'm upset but there's more to life than college. You can easily get into an Ivy League School Rachel. You're plenty intelligent enough to get in. Or NYU or anywhere. Just don't give up."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get into NYADA, Kurt. You deserved it. _**Not The Boy Next Door**_ was amazing. Truly, your best ever performance."

"Eh. You didn't see _**Rose's Turn.**_"

"When did you do that?"

"Sophomore year. When my dad was bonding was Finn and I pretended to date Brittany? Yeah, I flipped. Then I realised I should start trying to just be me. So, I unleashed my anger and performed it. I think it was my best performance."  
"I'll need to see a reprise of that, Mr Hummel."

"That you will, Miss Berry."

They laughed and Kurt stroked her hair.

"Kurt?"  
"Yes, darling?" He answered.

"Will you sing something for me?"

"Of course I will."

_**I'm goan' to learn to read and write,  
I'm goan' to see what there is to see,  
So if you go from nowhere  
On the road to somewhere  
And you meet anyone  
You know it's me.**_

You'll see me carried shoulder high,  
By famous people I've never met,  
But till I leave the rear,  
It's from the rear you'll hear,  
"I ain't down yet."  
To show that you know,  
You got to show you know you know!

I'm goan' to move  
From place to place  
To find a house  
With a goldn stair  
And if that house is red  
And has a big brass bed  
I'm liiiivin' there.

You'll see me carried shoulder high,  
By famous people I've never met,  
But till I leave the rear,  
It's from the rear you'll hear,

_**I ain't down yet.**_

Kurt finished the song and breathed.

"That was fantastic. Truly. You are magnificent. And you're the only other person in the whole country that I know that actually knows "The Unsinkable Molly Brown.""

"Well, I am very versatile."  
"That you are."  
"Why did Finn break up with you?"

"He said that he was holding me back but that's rubbish. He doesn't love me anymore." Rachel murmured.  
"I'm sure he does."

"No. Trust me, Kurt. He doesn't." Rachel sighed.

"Promise me something, Rach?"

"Anything."

"Never give up."

"Okay! I will NEVER give up! I promise. Look out world, Rachel Berry is back on her feet and ready for action!" She held her head high and exhaled. This was all because of Kurt. He had taken her from down in the dumps to determined.

"Thank you, Kurt."  
"What for?"

"Everything."

Rachel hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."  
"I love you, Rachel Berry."


End file.
